


Budweiser Exterior

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: A primary male bonding experience and a lazy afternoon.
Kudos: 2





	Budweiser Exterior

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/21/2005 to Farscape Friday. Written for the email spam titles challenge. Set during _Terra Firma_.

Sikozu came in from swimming in the pool to find Crichton and D'Argo seated avidly in front of the vid screen - the unweildy box they called a teevee on this world.   
  
D'Argo was bellowing and Crichton was shouting, "Frell it, Junior, my granny drives faster than that!" Sikozu paused in drying her chemical-smelling hair to peer at the screen. There seemed to be nothing particularly exciting about what was going on.  
  
"What are you watching?" she asked, against her better judgement.  
  
D'Argo glanced up and said, "John assures me that this is a primary male bonding experience in his culture."  
  
Crichton, clad in a soft oversize shirt of variously-colored crossed lines, leaned back on the sofa and took a sip of beer. Hardly taking his eyes from the screen, he said, "It's NASCAR, darlin'." He smiled and added, "It's good to be home right about now. With my friends."   
  
A darker look crossed his face, just briefly, before he resumed yelling at the teevee.


End file.
